Roses are Red
by animefan021513
Summary: Haruhi needs a Valentine and fast before her dad gives Kyoya embarrassing photos so she makes up a game to choose a valentine, they all participate but there can only be one romantic winner, who will it be. Will it be the one she has loved for so long and hasn't admit it yet or will it be that the one she loves wants nothing to do with trivial things such as valentines day :) R
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoya and Tamaki in the club room at 10:00AM on Feb. 12th**

"Why would I celebrate such a trivial thing?"

"Because oh shadow king, all of the girls that are coming to our club to be adored, also adore valentines day."

"Look Tamaki i just don't think its a good idea for me to be involved in it."

"Why not?"

"Because i don't see a need for me to be a part of such a silly little holiday that won't matter to me anyway."

* * *

**Haruhi at her locker with Hikaru and Karu at 10:00AM on Feb. 12th**

"will you be our valentine?"

"What!?"

"will you be our valentine?"

"Why would you ask me out of all people?"

"Honestly Haruhi your hopeless..."

"Hmm...I don't know maybe but its in 2 days right, on a Friday?"

"yea so? we wanted to ask you before anyone else."

"hmm how about a game?"

"You are starting a game!? that rarely happens."

"Lets wait until after the club lets out to discuss it with everyone alright?"

"Alright!"

* * *

**Mori and Hunny outside on a class break at 10:00AM on Feb. 12th**

"Takashi do you think there will be lots of cake and sweets on valentines?"

"yes."

"will you be my valentine."

"yes."

"YAY! now i get to get you something, but i also have to get Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, Hika-chan, and Karu-chan something as well, hmm what should it be."

"hmm probably sweets and for Haruhi a nice dress to wear."

"your so smart Takashi, that will be perfect and she will be so cute in pink or perhaps purple!"

* * *

**Everyone that is a host is in the club room at 4:00PM on Feb. 12th **

"Alright i have a proposition for each and every one of you because i need a valentine for valentines day, i don't care if you already have valentines i will just be a second one. My dad said if i don't get a valentine he is going to give Kyoya-Sempai all of my embarrassing photos since i was 4 years old so the game goes like this. You can make as many notes as you want and even have other students help you but it must be a poem...a romantic poem for valentines and at the end it must say 'will you please be my valentine princess?'

Everyone was shocked they didn't expect Haruhi to come up with a game like that and the fact that she did made the twins feel so proud and they smiled at each other at their triumph of melding their Haruhi into a wonderful toy they could play with and not only that but that she now invented games just like they did, Tamaki's Jaw dropped in shock that his 'daughter' would ask such a thing especially from the host club...he thought his 'daughter' was more modest than that, Hunny and Mori nodded their heads and smiled in agreement as they were happy to see her in the spirit of valentines day coming up for it was the day of love and pink for Hunny...cake and sweets, Kyoya was shocked and thinking that maybe he had a chance to prove himself and maybe he could beat Tamaki at something for once not knowing that he had stepped in front of everyone he was the first to speak after pushing his glasses back up to hide his emotions from Haruhi.

"I think that is a great idea and it gives us something to do, but i have to ask you this...How will you know whose poem is whose if we are allowed to have other students for help?"

She smiled at him and walked around him looking him up and down, then got back to where she was standing and faced them again after making Kyoya nervous she had replied with a devilish smile, "I know you all better than you think, but here is the hard part...it cannot be your own handwriting but it must have your truest feelings about me, weather or not they be romantic."

"But you said it had to be romantic."

"Yes that i did, make your words be romantic but also put your truest feelings in the poem too. Now you have 2 days oh and they have to be hidden in spots you know i will be. I gotta go home i will see you all tomorrow, or well your notes that is..."

Kyoya just stood there with his mouth slightly open at the shock of what just happened this wasn't like her this wasn't the same Haruhi that had broken the vase at the beginning of the year. This Haruhi was feisty, Sassy, Intimidating, but still keeping her playfulness and serious attitude that she has always had...and he liked it, ALOT.

* * *

**Haruhi at the table eating breakfast with her dad at her apartment at 5:45AM **

****"So Haruhi have you got a valentine yet, I would just hate for you to be embarrassed by these photos i am going to give to Kyoya if your don't get one."

"Why do even want me to have a valentine in the first place?"

"Because you deserve to be happy for a day and find love or at least a crush, i don't want my dear Haruhi to be trapped in her studies forever."

"I'm not 'trapped' in my studies."

"Oh really then explain you not getting sleep last week because of one test hmm?"

"That...was...just...It was..."

"I'm listening."

"Fine whatever i'm going to be late for school love you dad later."

"Love you too sweety!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows in the night**

Kyoya didn't want any help from the other students because he wanted to prove himself worthy of Haruhi, but then he remembered "It cannot be in your handwriting." So he made his sister write it and she did so, but not before reading it. All Kyoya saw was a big smile on his sister's face. She had a pen in her hand corrected some of his grammer so she could re-write it, but Kyoya never saw the end of the cheery smile on her face.

"What's the big deal?"

"You wrote a poem for that Haruhi girl that you have been keeping such close tabs on...why?"

"She needs a valentine and set all of the host club members in a competition for it, and this could be my chance..."

"chance for what..."

"A chance to beat Tamaki and a chance at being with Haruhi if only a day."

"OMG! The famaous shadow king has feelings! OMG!"

"Shut up sis'."

He threw a pillow at her after saying that but she dodged it and giggled, she has always wanted him to find love but didn't expect it would be in the woman's hands not his own. This was amusing. After she had stopped laughing she had decided to read the poem aloud to see how it sounded to Kyoya.

_**Shadows In the Night**_

_**My shadow follows me into the sunlight and moves when i move, it dances when i dance, and it walks where I walk.**_

_**In the glorious day I see its never ending faithfulness to me but when sunset comes, the ever faithful friend bids farewell.**_

_**My heart aches and is not fond of the sun setting on my glorious day but at least my friend will always hear me talk.**_

_**I look up to the stars in the night thinking that they must be happy forever resting next to one another under the night's spell.**_

_**The moon however is as sad as i am, with no one to call it's shadow during the night, it is shining above the rest with a pure white glow.**_

_**soon the golden light of the lamps are welcoming me once again one by one, and my beautiful shadow comes back, but i am not satisfied.**_

_**I look at my shadow and I look at the moon and ask it a question aloud doubting it can hear me when i am here down below.**_

_**"Dear pure moon, if i promise to be your shadow forever will you be my forever shadow and valentine.**_

"Did I really write that?"

"Yeah it's kinda weird that you would write something so beautiful for some girl that you barely know."

"I know her very well thank you very much, i know her birthday, i know her full name, i know her father, i know her father's friends, i know who she used to be friends with and talk to in middle school, i know that she is regrettably flat chested, i know that she is an honor student of the highest standards, i know that she doesn't like being bothered by Tamaki but he does it anyways, i know that the twins are pretty much her best friends, i know that her eyes change from chocolate brown to an almost black color when she is angry, i know that she owes the club 8,000,000,000 yen for breaking a vase, i know that she can be oblivious, i know that she is afraid of thunder storms, i know that she is very intelligent, i know that her mother died while she was at a very young age, i know that she loves 'fancy tuna', i know that she can eat alot, i know that she is a good worker for the club, i know that she wants to become a lawyer, and i know lots of other information about her."

"Kyoya please listen to the last part of your rant..."I know lots of other information about her." Now granted that may be true but what do you know about her."

Kyoya was now furious with his sister for making him feel like a fool for even giving her all of that information he has worked hard to get. He didn't know what to think of the words he just heard come from his sister's mouth and he didn't know what she was aiming for. Was she trying to piss him off? Was she trying to get him to stop this challenge? Was she trying to just pull his leg at something he was apparently Oblivious to? He had to know.

"Dammit what are you getting at, i just told you what i know about her."

"I only really heard 3 things about her. She is scared of thunder storms, she likes 'fancy tuna' and that she aims to be a lawyer."

"Then you weren't listening."

"Oh i listened to you just fine i heard every word in fact. However, i have failed to hear what you know about the girl you are seemingly hoping to get."

"Tell me what you mean."

"What are her likes, Dislikes, Fears, Wants, Needs, Desires, Abilities, Thoughts, and most importantly what is she like as a person, not as merchandise."

This hit him like a stack of bricks falling on his head. He really didn't know Haruhi as a person. He had gained all sorts of information about her but never really got to know her as a person. This thought was just another brick on the pile as he also remembered that Tamaki and the twins would be in this little contest as well and they actually knew her as a person. He swore he would never give up on her...that he would never give up on having a shadow and being a shadow in return forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N this one is shorter because it is Hunni and Mori sorry.)**_

**Roses are red but some can be blue**

"Takashi i know i said i would write a poem for Haruhi from both of us but it looks like you want to write your own poem for her or have you already?"

Mori looked at him with a shocked expression as if to say 'how did he know.' he held out a folded paper that said rough draft on it and gave it to Hunni. He read it and smiled the same huge smile he always had when he got to eat cake. Mori looked down at him and asked him if he liked it and Hunni had told him that he can make his own poem but they could switch handwriting because she did say it couldn't be their handwriting and they were both students of the school so it worked out perfectly. Hunni read his poem to for Haruhi to Mori aloud because no one was around the dojo they were in.

_**Roses are Red**_

_**Roses are red and so is the color of blushing faces when they are happy and **_**_embarrassed, but they are more beautiful on a special person._**

**_In life there are many people who think that red is just the color of anger, but there is something every person needs to know as a lesson._**

**_Red can be the color of something sweet, something pure, something to not take lightly, and something to certainly not be abused._**

**_Many young souls will look at this try and play with it and find out they no longer have it cause they have made it look misused._**

**_This can come from all directions, to the left, to the right, down below, in your heart, in your head or in a place higher above._**

**_This wonderful thing associated with a rose is what most people call a true and undeniable love._**

**_I may not love you that way Haruhi but will you be my valentine._**

"That was a very nice poem mitskuni i think she will like it very much maybe she will like it better than mine." Hunni took his poem again and read that one aloud as well.

_**Roses can be Blue**_

_**I know Roses are red, sometimes white, pink , and even orange, with all of those colors showing happiness there is also one that is blue.**_

_**There is a never ending fight between happiness and sadness that nobody can interfere with unless to them it is something that isn't new.**_

_**The happiness of one could be the sorrow of another, the sorrow of one is the happiness of someone in need of that smile on their face.**_

_**You are the princess of blue roses and i wish to bring a smile to match the one you give me, but in this poem that is not the case.**_

_**Kyoya's rose is red, Tamaki's is white, Mitskuni's is pink, and the twin's rose is orange, but mine however is a beautiful and painful blue.**_

_**I wish for you to fill this with a different feeling of this color, I want you to make my rose back to the way it was, beautiful like you.**_

_**Fujioka Haruhi will you be my Valentine.**_

"That's great Takashi I didn't know you liked her that much." Hunni said with a bigger smile than before, but Mori just blushed.

"I have for a while now...Ever since i found out she was a girl after I saved her from Tamaki, and after she helped me find you in the water park."

"Well she will love your poem i can tell it came straight from the heart."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to do something simple here you write while i say it so its not in my handwriting."

"Why do i have to write it Hikaru? Why can't the maids do it?"

"Because she said it had to be a student. Now please do this."

"Fine."

**_I can tell you apart_**

**_I see you smile everyday._**

**_I see you being intelligent everyday._**

**_I see you with your big brown eyes everyday._**

**_I see you spend time with us without a problem everyday._**

**_But i can tell you apart from all the rest of those every-days i have seen you._**

**_I know you're alone at times, when no one is there at your home._**

**_I know that you only got to ouran because of honors._**

**_I know you love us all in the club._**

**_I never want you to leave._**

_**Be my valentine.**_

"Karu you made it into a diamond?"

"Well yea, she is more precious than any diamond to you so this is how i made it."

"It suits her well, thank you."

"No problem now can you write mine?"

"Of course what are twins for?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Karu."

_**Roses are Red and Violets are blue**_

_**It is very simple Dear Haruhi.**_

_**Today is Valentine's day eve.**_

_**and this is the poem I have for you.**_

_**everything I put is 100% true.**_

_**Roses are red.**_

_**Violets are Blue.**_

_**But my rose is Orange like my hair.**_

_**When i see you my eyes just want to stare.**_

_**You are as beautiful as any Rose and I like your hair the way it is. short.**_

_**Roses are red Violets are blue I have no valentine to choose but here is a thought, what about you.**_

"Hikaru you kinda shaped it like a wine glass...why is that?"

"Because Haruhi is finer than any wine in the world. She is pure and perfect."

"Yes that she is thank you so much Hikaru."

"Of course, What are twins for?"

"Poems."

"Your the best."


	5. Chapter 5

"Father?"

"Yes my boy come in."

"May i ask you to do something?"

"Depends..."

"Haruhi set a little valentines day competition between the hosts and..."

"You want me to put an end to it? Well I won't she is a precious little girl and..."

"NO FATHER THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

"Th...then what is it Tamaki?"

"I need help writing a Poem for her..."

"Why do you need help you were always so poetic."

"Because she said that it couldn't be in my handwriting."

"Did she make this rule for everyone or just you?"

"Everyone."

"Well then I will gladly help you with the Poem hand it here."

"Here you go."

Tamaki's father read the poem over and looked up at him with a confused expression and put the paper down then read it aloud.

_**Dear Daughter**_

_**I know we are not related.**_

_**I know we are not together.**_

_**I know we aren't Father and Daughter.**_

_**I know we are not in love with each other.**_

_**I do know that I like you more than I should.**_

_**I do know that we will never be together because i know who you really love.**_

_**I do know that it is just for the day and that you knew this was coming but I need you too, as a daughter.**_

_**I do know that I want you to be my valentine.**_

"Is this how you really feel about her?"

"Yes I love not as a Father but as something else that I don't know of yet."

"Well I think you may love her as a boyfriend..."

"Probably but i do know who she likes and it isn't me."

"Well if you say so, here give me one moment." He re-wrote the poem in his handwriting and gave it back to Tamaki, who gladly bowed and thanked his father.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finding the notes and the choice.**_

she found the first note in her locker with a lovely purple lace around the card's envelope and smelled the scent of Kyoya's jacket on it. She smiled and thought that maybe it was something sarcastic and it involved his feelings about her debt and that she is nothing more than a commoner but he didn't have anyone for valentines day either so he should be the one to be chosen by her or some nonsense like that. but to her surprise she read...

_**Shadows In the Night**_

_**My shadow follows me into the sunlight and moves when i move, it dances when i dance, and it walks where I walk.**_

_**In the glorious day I see its never ending faithfulness to me but when sunset comes, the ever faithful friend bids farewell.**_

_**My heart aches and is not fond of the sun setting on my glorious day but at least my friend will always hear me talk.**_

_**I look up to the stars in the night thinking that they must be happy forever resting next to one another under the night's spell.**_

_**The moon however is as sad as i am, with no one to call it's shadow during the night, it is shining above the rest with a pure white glow.**_

_**soon the golden light of the lamps are welcoming me once again one by one, and my beautiful shadow comes back, but i am not satisfied.**_

_**I look at my shadow and I look at the moon and ask it a question aloud doubting it can hear me when i am here down below.**_

_**"Dear pure moon, if i promise to be your shadow forever will you be my forever shadow and valentine.**_

She was shocked by what she had just read, it seemed genuine and loving. She held it to her heart and thought to herself 'this is going to be the most difficult and interesting game ever.' She smiled and read it at least 50 more times while she was in class with Hikaru and Karu.

"Hey Karu." The twin whispered to him. "It looks like she got the first love poem but who do you think its from she has been reading it alot and its not even that long."

"I don't know but if i had to guess maybe Hunny, Mori, or Tamaki sempai because there is no way Kyoya would be writing to Haruhi."

Haruhi heard this and just smiled some more and she kept reading not paying attention to her surroundings that she was missing at least 4 questions now but Hikaru quickly fixed that he leaned over a few times and put answers on her test such as A, C, C, B, and so on the rest of class. She didn't seem to notice but at least by the end of it all she made an A-.

She was walking down the hallway again to get a conversational french book out when she found what Obviously had to be Tamaki's because it had a teddy bear on the laces, no doubt it made her blush she quickly opened the adorable envelope and she smiled as she read something she never expected from Tamaki after he had been calling her Daughter this whole time...

_**Dear Daughter**_

_**I know we are not related.**_

_**I know we are not together.**_

_**I know we aren't Father and Daughter.**_

_**I know we are not in love with each other.**_

_**I do know that I like you more than I should.**_

_**I do know that we will never be together because i know who you really love.**_

_**I do know that it is just for the day and that you knew this was coming but I need you too, as a daughter.**_

_**I do know that I want you to be my valentine.**_

She read it up and down left and right she couldn't believe that he had fallen in love with her finally, but she really did love another. She would just have to tell that other when she brings all of the poems together after the school and the club lets out. She went on with her conversation french class and its with Karu and Hikaru again and she is reading the same poem that she had just read but this was now the 25th time she had read it which got Hikaru and Karu whispering again. "Hikaru, That one has teddy bears on it so that rules out Tamaki for the mysterious love poem that made her smile her perfect smile that hardly any man can resist. So who is left for the assumption of that mysterious letter?"

"That would be Mori, or Hunni sempai."

"Figures, well it looks like we will have to wait till history class."

The bell rang and pulled Haruhi away from the poem that she had found of Tamaki's, and she rushed to her locker again to open it up and hopefully find another poem but to her disappointment there wasn't one. So she just grabbed her History book and went back to class with the twins. She had her head slumped on her hand with her elbow on the desk, trying to pay attention. "Turn your books to page 214." The teacher sounded like a canon at this point she didn't want to open her book she wanted to open an envelope with a poem inside and sure enough it was there on the very page she was supposed to turn to. Hikaru and Karu saw the envelope it had a blue rose print on the out side of it. "Hey Karu i think that poem from earlier was from Hunni sempai. This one looks like its from Mori." Haruhi opened up the poem which had another envelope inside but the front of it was blank except for a pink rose. The twins gave confused glaces. She read the first one that had the blue rose...

_**Roses can be Blue**_

_**I know Roses are red, sometimes white, pink , and even orange, with all of those colors showing happiness there is also one that is blue.**_

_**There is a never ending fight between happiness and sadness that nobody can interfere with unless to them it is something that isn't new.**_

_**The happiness of one could be the sorrow of another, the sorrow of one is the happiness of someone in need of that smile on their face.**_

_**You are the princess of blue roses and i wish to bring a smile to match the one you give me, but in this poem that is not the case.**_

_**Kyoya's rose is red, Tamaki's is white, Mitskuni's is pink, and the twin's rose is orange, but mine however is a beautiful and painful blue.**_

_**I wish for you to fill this with a different feeling of this color, I want you to make my rose back to the way it was, beautiful like you.**_

_**Fujioka Haruhi will you be my Valentine.**_

She smiled and read it about 12 times before remembering the other poem and set the one in her hand to the side. She opened the other envelope and as she was doing this the twins were whispering about the envelopes yet again. "She has 2 envelopes the one with the blue rose and one with a pink one. Blue is Mori sempai's rose color right?"

"Yea and pink is the color of Hunni sempai's bunny so then who left that poem that she read so much?"

She finally got the pink one open and not paying any attention to the twins or the teacher she read it with a big smile on her face because she knew exactly who it was from. 'this has to be from Hunni sempai there isn't anyone else who can make something sound so childish and so romantic at the same time while being a grown up. She read it again...

_**Roses are Red**_

_**Roses are red and so is the color of blushing faces when they are happy and **_**_embarrassed, but they are more beautiful on a special person._**

**_In life there are many people who think that red is just the color of anger, but there is something every person needs to know as a lesson._**

**_Red can be the color of something sweet, something pure, something to not take lightly, and something to certainly not be abused._**

**_Many young souls will look at this try and play with it and find out they no longer have it cause they have made it look misused._**

**_This can come from all directions, to the left, to the right, down below, in your heart, in your head or in a place higher above._**

**_This wonderful thing associated with a rose is what most people call a true and undeniable love._**

**_I may not love you that way Haruhi but will you be my valentine._**

The bell rang for lunch and Haruhi was stopped by the twins and she saw 2 envelopes and looked at them with a playful look and before she could say anything they interrupted in unison. "You know we are the only two left so here read them we are going to go to lunch outside. She stayed in the classroom and ate her lunch as she opened each envelope and read each poem. She read Hikaru's first...

**_I can tell you apart_**

**_I see you smile everyday._**

**_I see you being intelligent everyday._**

**_I see you with your big brown eyes everyday._**

**_I see you spend time with us without a problem everyday._**

**_But i can tell you apart from all the rest of those every-days i have seen you._**

**_I know you're alone at times, when no one is there at your home._**

**_I know that you only got to ouran because of honors._**

**_I know you love us all in the club._**

**_I never want you to leave._**

_**Be my valentine.**_

She read a few times and smiled to herself for his kindness and she laughed a bit because he was incredibly happy, sad, grateful, and shocked that she could tell them apart so the title fit very well then there was Karu's poem...

_**Roses are Red and Violets are blue**_

_**It is very simple Dear Haruhi.**_

_**Today is Valentine's day eve.**_

_**and this is the poem I have for you.**_

_**everything I put is 100% true.**_

_**Roses are red.**_

_**Violets are Blue.**_

_**But my rose is Orange like my hair.**_

_**When i see you my eyes just want to stare.**_

_**You are as beautiful as any Rose and I like your hair the way it is. short.**_

_**Roses are red Violets are blue I have no valentine to choose but here is a thought, what about you.**_

__She smiled and closed all the envelopes and finally made her choice of who was to be her valentine but she had hoped for it since He figured out she was a girl.

* * *

"Everyone here? Good. I have made my choice as you all may have guessed since valentines day is tomorrow, and I have to admit that i Have Fallen in Love with Him and i Have written a small poem for each of you and for the one i chose, come to the table here." They all came to the table now curious more than anything. They reached out there envelopes and opened them and she stood in front of each one telling them to read it out loud.

Hikaru..."Roses are red and Violets are blue but for this contest you are not the one i choose."

Karu..."Violets are blue and roses are red but for this contest i have someone else in mind instead."

Mori..."You protect me in every way i see but you are not the one in this contest i see."

Hunni..."After this i will give you cake but unfortunately for the final round of this contest you did not make." (He smiled)

Tamaki..."I know for this contest you wanted you and I to meet but look to your left and he is the one I seek."

Everyone now looked at Kyoya and he opened his poem with shaky but grateful hands.

Kyoya..."I will always and forever be your shadow close and near, also for this contest you have won my dear."

He looked up and without hesitation he kissed her and he knelt down and said, "Will you go out with me Haruhi Fujioka?"

She looked at him with shock and surprise and kissed him to answer him and he smiled against that passionate kiss...secretly every one was so happy for them. Especially Ranka behind the door on his way home now because now his daughter can be loved by a good man.


End file.
